


Under Pressure

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Anon that wanted possessive! Matt/Tom/Edd and poor Tord is stuffed by them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

Tom, Edd, and Matt growled lowly in their throats as they saw Paul and Partyk sit on the couch so closely to Tord. The three watched closely as they touched and patted Tord, their Tord. Tord didn’t let anyone touch him except Edd, Matt, and Tom. But these people could? Matt clenched his teeth, Edd clawed at the couch’s arm, and Tom was thankful that he didn’t have any pupils, because he was seriously giving Paul and Patryk a death glare. 

Paul made a joke that caused Tord to laugh uncontrollably, making the three even more jealous. “Well, we better get going. Patryk and I have work tomorrow.” Paul said as he, Patryk, and Tord got up to hug each other tightly. 

“Goodbye, come back again soon!” Tom, Matt, and Edd said in a fake happy tone as Tord led his friends to the front door, hugging them one last time and waving them goodbye.

“So, what do you guys think of Paul and Patyr-” Tord was cut off as Tom, Matt, and Edd cornered him. Tom grabbed the Norwegians hoodie, pulling him closer to his face. 

“Mine.” The eyeless man said as he clashed their lips together. Tord was caught off guard, he felt Edd’s mouth on his left side, biting down on his neck as Matt moved to his right side and did the same. The Norwegian whimpered in painful pleasure, his cock hardening in his jeans. Tom broke their kiss to pull Tord forward and bend him over the couch. The Jehovah pinned the Norwegian’s hands behind his back. Matt pulled Tord’s hair, forcing his head up as the ginger unzipped his pants, taking out his cock and slapping the tip of it on Tord’s lips. Tord took his cock into his mouth, sucking the ginger off as his cock hardened inside his mouth. Tom shifted slightly, allowing Edd to have enough room to pull the Norwegian’s pants and boxers down. 

“You’re ours. No one is allowed to touch you except us. Got it?” Edd said, moving towards Tord’s face, pulling his own pants and boxers down, and smacking his cock on the Norwegian’s face. Tord pulled off Matt’s cock but the ginger pulled him back.

“Suck both of us off at the same time.” Matt said with a low voice, moving on top of the couch to give Edd some room. Tord took both of their cocks in his mouth. It was uncomfortable and very much a tight fit. Tom shoved three lube slick finger inside Tord’s hole, making Tord groan around their cocks, the burn and stretch of the Jehovah’s fingers felt so good. 

“You're ours, Tord. Don't forget that.” The three of them said possessively in unison. Tord moaned around their cocks, sucking and lapping at their tips.

“He’s ready, which one of us gets his mouth?” Tom asked, withdrawing his fingers from Tord’s hole and smacked his ass with his hand. 

“I think Edd and I should get him, we’re the most angry with him. He’ll love a good rough fucking from the both of us.” Matt said, taking his cock out of Tord’s mouth and moving over to be behind him. Edd withdrew himself as well, getting underneath the Norwegian, making him straddle the brunette. Without warning, the two of them lined their cocks against Tord’s rim and pushed themselves inside him, painfully stretching the Norwegian’s hole.

“Ahh, holy fu-” Tord was cut off as Tom shoved his dick inside his mouth, pulling his hair, and throat fucking him. The three moved in different rhythms, Edd and Matt pulling out of Tord’s tight hole while Tom shoved his cock deeper into his throat, making him gag slightly and tears well up in his eyes. 

“Ah, fuck. So tight, I’m gonna cum soon.” Matt groaned out, his cock being squeezed so nicely by Edd’s dick and Tord’s tight hole. He looked down to watch his cock slide in and out, Edd’s cock being rubbed up against his and the Norwegian’s hole gape open. The ginger pulled out and in quickly, cumming inside Tord’s hole, his cock pulsing against Edd’s dick. “F-fuck.” He said, pulling out and smearing the leftover cum onto Tord’s ass. 

“Mmm, fuck. Goddamn, I’m gonna cum too.” Edd choked out as his orgasm ripped through him, biting down on Tord’s neck to muffle his moans. Tord whimpered in painful pleasure as he felt Edd cum deep inside him and pull out. Both his and Matt’s cum leaking out of his hole, dripping down his thighs and onto the couch beneath him. 

“Ah, Tord!” Tom quickly warned him as cum rushed into his mouth, almost making Tord gag from his unexpected orgasm. The Norwegian swallowed as much cum as he could, some of it seeping out from the corners of his mouth. Tom pulled his cock out of his mouth, watching as he licked the corners of his mouth to get all the cum off. “It seems like we’re done here.” Tom said as he, Matt, and Edd separated themselves from Tord.

“What? Wait, what about me? You can’t leave me like this!” Tord begged, his cock hanging heavy, ready to cum. The three men looked at each other, silently sending each other a message. The three smirked, getting on their knees in between Tord and sucking him off. “Fuck. Ah, yes. Thank you.” Tord groaned out as he came all over Matt, Edd, and Tom, the three liked the cum off each other’s faces as the Norwegian watched. An idea popped into his head, his friends didn’t know that Paul and Patryk were together, he could call them up again to hang out, making the three of them possessively fuck him again.


End file.
